utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Raizza Shimono/Wikia Improvement Projects
Re: Favicon Okay, aspiring idols and composers, now's the time to choose which official UtaPri Wikia favicon will we use? pictures are scaled to 75px, not actual size EDIT - 4/5/12 ''' ' Re: Wordmark Our official wordmark. '''EDIT - 4/5/12 '' ' Re: Character Pages 'Nanami Haruka' :template :appearance :plot - original/repeat :plot - Amazing Aria :plot - MAJI LOVE 1000% :plot - MUSIC :plot - DEBUT :complete song list :relationships - heroine/Nanami Haruka :relationships - roommate/Shibuya Tomochika :relationships - partner/Ittoki Otoya :relationships - partner/Hijirikawa Masato :relationships - partner/Shinomiya Natsuki :relationships - partner/Ichinose Tokiya :relationships - partner/Jinguji Ren :relationships - partner/Kurusu Syo :relationships - partner/Aijima Cecil :relationships - adviser/Tsukimiya Ringo :relationships - adviser/Hyuga Ryuya :relationships - Shining Saotome :relationships - Satsuki :relationships - Kurusu Kaoru 'Ittoki Otoya' :template :appearance :plot - original/repeat :plot - Amazing Aria :plot - MAJI LOVE 1000% :plot - MUSIC :plot - DEBUT :sprite template :complete song list :relationships - heroine/Nanami Haruka :relationships - roommate/Ichinose Tokiya :relationships - classmate/Hijirikawa Masato :relationships - classmate/Shinomiya Natsuki :relationships - adviser/Tsukimiya Ringo :relationships - Shining Saotome :relationships - Class S 'Hijirikawa Masato' :template :appearance :plot - original/Repeat :plot - Amazing Aria :plot - MAJI LOVE 1000% :plot - MUSIC :plot - DEBUT :sprite template :complete song list :relationships - heroine/Nanami Haruka :relationships - roommate/Jinguji Ren :relationships - classmate/Ittoki Otoya :relationships - classmate/Shinomiya Natsuki :relationships - adviser/Tsukimiya Ringo :relationships - Shining Saotome :relationships - Class S :relationships - Hijirikawa Mai 'Shinomiya Natsuki' :template :appearance :plot - original/repeat :plot - Amazing Aria :plot - MAJI LOVE 1000% :plot - MUSIC :plot - DEBUT :sprite template :complete song list :relationships - heroine/Nanami Haruka :relationships - roommate/Kurusu Syo :relationships - classmate/Ittoki Otoya :relationships - classmate/Hijirikawa Masato :relationships - adviser/Tsukimiya Ringo :relationships - Shining Saotome :relationships - Class S :relationships - Satsuki 'Ichinose Tokiya' :template :appearance :plot - original/repeat :plot - Sweet Serenade :plot - MAJI LOVE 1000% :plot - MUSIC :plot - DEBUT :sprite template :complete song list :relationships - heroine/Nanami Haruka :relationships - roommate/Ittoki Otoya :relationships - classmate/Jinguji Ren :relationships - classmate/Kurusu Syo :relationships - adviser/Hyuuga Ryuya :relationships - Shining Saotome :relationships - Class A :relationships - HAYATO 'Jinguji Ren' :template :appearance :plot - original/repeat :plot - Sweet Serenade :plot - MAJI LOVE 1000% :plot - MUSIC :plot - DEBUT :sprite template :complete song list :relationships - heroine/Nanami Haruka :relationships - roommate/Hijirikawa Masato :relationships - classmate/Ichinose Tokiya :relationships - classmate/Kurusu Syo :relationships - adviser/Hyuuga Ryuya :relationships - Shining Saotome :relationships - Class A 'Kurusu Syo' :template :appearance :plot - original/repeat :plot - Sweet Serenade :plot - MAJI LOVE 1000% :plot - MUSIC :plot - DEBUT :sprite template :complete song list :relationships - heroine/Nanami Haruka :relationships - roommate/Shinomiya Natsuki :relationships - classmate/Ichinose Tokiya :relationships - classmate/Jinguji Ren :relationships - adviser/Hyuuga Ryuya :relationships - Shining Saotome :relationships - Class A :relationships - Kurusu Kaoru 'Aijima Cecil' :template :appearance :plot - original/repeat :plot - Amazing Love :plot - MAJI LOVE 1000% :plot - MUSIC :plot - DEBUT :sprite template :complete song list :relationships - heroine/Nanami Haruka :Cursed - Ittoki Otoya :Cursed - Ichinose Tokiya :Cursed - Hijirikawa Masato :Cursed - Jinguji Ren :Cursed - Shinomiya Natsuki / Satsuki :Cursed - Kurusu Syo :Cursed - Saotome Shining 'Saotome Shining' :template :appearance :plot - original/repeat :plot - Amazing Love :plot - MAJI LOVE 1000% :plot - MUSIC :plot - DEBUT :sprite template :relationships - heroine/Nanami Haruka Re: Songs 'Ittoki Otoya' :COMPLETED - TRUST☆MY DREAM :COMPLETED - '虹色☆OVER DRIVE / Niji'iro☆OVERDRIVE! :'COMPLETED - 'BRAND NEW MELODY :'COMPLETED - '''Over the Rainbow :永遠のトライスター :AMAZING LOVE :ROULETTE :Welcome to UTA☆PRI world!! :ファンタスティックmelody :マジLOVE1000% :未来地図 :ガムシャラROman☆Tic Hijirikawa Masato :'COMPLETED - '騎士のKissは雪より優しく / Knight no Kiss wa Yuki yori Yasashiku :BLUE×PRISM HEART :Knocking on the mind :Mostフォルティシモ :永遠のトライスター :AMAZING LOVE :DOUBLE WISH :Welcome to UTA☆PRI world!! :マジLOVE1000% :未来地図 :Dream more than Love Shinomiya Natsuki :'COMPLETED - 'サザンクロス恋唄(ワルツ) / Southern Cross Waltz :アンドロメダでクチヅケを :オリオンでSHOUT OUT :Top Star Revolution :永遠のトライスター :AMAZING LOVE :GO!×2ジェットコースター :Welcome to UTA☆PRI world!! :マジLOVE1000% :未来地図 :Triangle Beat Ichinose Tokiya :'COMPLETED - 'BELIEVE☆MY VOICE :星屑☆Shall we dance？ :My Little Little Girl :七色のコンパス :無限のトリニティ :熱情 SERENADE :ROULETTE :Welcome to UTA☆PRI world!! :マジLOVE1000% :未来地図 :ガムシャラROman☆Tic :青ノ翼 :晴天☆OHA♪YAHHO :innocence Jinguji Ren :'COMPLETED - '悪魔のKissは炎より激しく / Akuma no Kiss wa Honoo yori Hageshiku :RED HOT×LOVE MINDS :世界の果てまで Believe Heart :Dear... Burning my Lady! :無限のトリニティ :熱情 SERENADE :DOUBLE WISH :Welcome to UTA☆PRI world!! :マジLOVE1000% :未来地図 :Dream more than Love Kurusu Syo :'COMPLETED - 'オレサマ愛歌(ロンド) / Oresama Rondo :コズミックRUNNER :男気全開Go! Fight!! :Changing our Song! :無限のトリニティ :熱情 SERENADE :GO!×2ジェットコースター :Welcome to UTA☆PRI world!! :ファンタスティックmelody :マジLOVE1000% :未来地図 :Triangle Beat Aijima Cecil' :DESTINY SONG :情熱のデジャヴキス :Eternity Love :愛と夢とアナタと :NorthWind and SunShine Re: Cast :'COMPLETED - 'Terashima Takuma :'COMPLETED - 'Suzumura Kenichi :'COMPLETED - 'Taniyama Kishow :'COMPLETED - 'Miyano Mamoru :'COMPLETED - 'Suwabe Junichi :'COMPLTED - 'Shimono Hiro :'COMPLETED - 'Toriumi Kousuke :Wakamoto Norio :Yusa Kouji :Nakamura Yuuichi :Sawashiro Miyuki :Imai Yuka :'COMPLETED - '''Kaji Yuki :Morikubo Shoutaro :Aoi Shota / SHOWTA. :Suzuki Tatsuhisa :Maeno Tomoaki :Nitta Megumi :Minase Inori Category:Blog posts